BRWBY: Volume 5 Soundtrack
"RWBY: Volume 5 Original Soundtrack & Score" is a fifth soundtrack album for the Roster Teeth and Universal Studios' anime series RWBY. The soundtrack's current release date has yet to be announced and it will be published by Back Lot Music. The original score for "RWBY: Volume 5" was both composed and conducted by Alan Silvestri and Joseph Trapanese with the additional music and arrangements for "RWBY: Volume 5" later provided by Andrew Kawczynski, RogerSuen and Alex Abraham. Also the original songs were written and co-produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul and Jeff Williams with the featured vocals also performed by Casey Lee Williams. Background The original score for Volume 5 was produced by Alan Silvestri and Joseph Trapanese while the original songs for Volume 5 were also produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells. The orchestra score was later conducted by Alan Silvestri and Joseph Trapanese witth the special guest conductor Gustavo Dudamel when the score was also reccorded at Elbo Studios and The Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios by Dennis Sands and Chris Fogel with the additional score recording by John Witt Chapman and Brad Haehnel while the score was mixed by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions (Hans Zimmer's music company). Also "Yang's Theme" from Volume 3 of RWBY originally written by James Newton Howard which was later used samples for the fifth volume. Track list Featured Songs #"The Path to Isolation (Mirror Mirror Part 0.5)" #*Lead Vocals by Imagine Dragons and Casey Lee Williams #*Lyrics and music written by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Jeff Williams nand Imagine Dragons #*Produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Mixed by Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Imagine Dragons appears courtesy of KIDinaKORNER / Interscope Records #"Smile" #*Lead Vocals by Pharrell Williams #*Background Vocals \by Sally Stevens, Susie Stevens Logan and Casey Lee Williams #*Lyrics and music written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul #*Produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Mixed by Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of i am OTHER Entertainment / Columbia Records #"Ignite" #*Lead Vocals by Gary Clark, Jr. and Barbra Streisand #*Lyrics and music written by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul and Jeff Williams #*Produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Mixed by Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Gary Clark, Jr. appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records #"The Triumph" #*Lead Vocals by Ariana Grande #*Lyrics and music written by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul and Jeff Williams #*Produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Mixed by Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records #"All Things Must Die" #*Lead Vocals by Josh groban and Casey Lee Williams #*Lyrics and music written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul #*Produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Mixed by Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Josh Groban appears courtesy of Reprise Records #"All That Matters" #*Lead Vocals by Phil Collins and Ariana Grande #*Lyrics and music written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul #*Produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Mixed by Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Phil Collins appars courtesy of Atlantic Records #*Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records #"This Time (From Shadows Part II)" #*Lead Vocals by Rihanna #*Background Voals by Gerald White and Casey Lee Williams #*Lyrics and music written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul #*Produced by Benj Pasek, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamore,Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Mixed by Jeff Williams and Greg Wells #*Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment / Roc Nation #"Into the Groove" #*Written by Madonna and Stephen Bray #*Performed by Madonna #*Courtesy of Sire Records #*By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing #"Tony's Theme" from "Scarface" #*Composed by Giorgio Moroder #*Courtesy of Universal Studios #"Yang's Theme" #*Composed by James Newton Howard #"Stay Gold" #*Written by Carmine Coppola and Stevie Wonder #*Performed by Stevie Wonder #*Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Operations Limited #"I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love" #*Written by Diane Warren and Albert Hammond #*Performed by Chicago #*Courtesy of Reprise Records #*By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing #"The Power of Love" #*Written by Gunther Mende, Candy DeRouge, Jennifer Rush and Mary Susan Applegate #*Performed by Air Supply #*Courtesy of RCA Records #*By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing #"I Will Survive" #*Written by Freddie Perren and Dino Fekaris #*Performed by Demi Lovato #*Courtesy of Island Records Limited / Safehouse Records Under license from Universal Music Operations Limited Original Score *Score Composed and Produced by Alan Silvestri and Joseph Trapanese *Score Co-Produced by Jeff Williams and David Bifano *Music Editors: Tanya Noel Hill, Jeff Carson, Charles Martin Inouye, Jay Duerr, Mark Wlodarkiewicz *Additional Music Editors: Darrell Hall, Peter Myles *Additional Music and Arrangements by Andrew Kawczynski, RogerSuen, Alex Abraham *Orchestrations by Mark Graham, William Ross *Additional Orchestrations by Andrew Kinney, Stephen Coleman, Bruce Fowler, Jennifer Hammond, Kevin Kaska *Orchestra Conducted by Alan Silvestri, Joseph Trapanese *Special Guest Conductor: Gustavo Dudamel *Orchestra Contractors: Gina Zimmitti, Whitney Martin, Peter Rotter, Ahley Olauson *Vocal Contractor & Conductor: Jasper Randall *Additional Vocals Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Gregory Jamrok, Andrew Hauschild, Joann Kane Music Services *Score Recorded by Dennis Sands, Chris Fogel *Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Recording by John Witt Cjapman, Brad Haehnel *Additional Engineering by Dylan Shyka *Score Mix Assistants: Forest Christenson, Seth Waldmann, Ryan McClure *Score Technical Coordinators: S. Peace Nistades, Clare Rhee *Music Score Coordinator: David Bifano *Music Production Assistant: James Findlay *Scoring Editor: David Channing *Digital Score Recordist: Erik Swanson *Score Recorded at Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbank, CA *Scorre Mixed at Remote Control Studios, Santa Monica, CA *Eastwood Stage Engineer: Ryan Robinson *Eastwood Recordist: Tom Hardisty *Eastwood Stage Managers; Richard Wheeler Jr., Greg Dennen *Featured Violin: Belinda Broughton *Featured Vocals by Casey Lee Williams #Score published by Legendary Tunes (ASCAP) and Jeff WilliamsMusic (ASCAP) #Soundtrack album on Back Lot Music #Music available at the Rooster Teeth store and iTunes Category:2018 soundtracks Category:Back Lot Music soundtracks Category:Alan Silvestri soundtracks Category:Joeph Trapanese albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Alan Silvestri Category:Soundtracks produced by Joseph Trapanese